Cuddles
by Bat-dove
Summary: A review from Watching over gave me this plot bunny. Peter cuddles. Superfamily implied.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw. He looks so little."

"Who does?"

"Spidey."

"Spidey?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep on Bruce."

The avengers looked over at Bruce who was cradling Spiderman toward his chest. He gave the team a look threatening them if they woke him.

"He wasn't exactly prepared for this."

No one was. Fury had gathered the team to stop a psychopathic villain from leveling the city. Spiderman was already there and got wrapped up in the nonsense. He had been battered and bruised by the time the team got there and afterward was sporting a shield sized bruise curtesy of Captain America, a knock to the head from Thor and a cut from Hawkeye's arrows. He didn't say anything at the time but with every injury Hulk kept closer to the arachnid hero.

Not that Spiderman complained... A lot.

The team all watched as Spiderman shifted closer to Bruce still asleep. Bruce stroked his head, mask still in place.

"Spidey okay?" Clint asked. It was rare to see Bruce so... Protective.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest. A little R&R that I'm sure he won't do," he smiled.

"You sound like you know him."

"Sort of," Bruce muttered. He knew about Peter. Hell, he had helped with his web shooters. Peter would have done hero work anyway. Not even his dads could stop him. They still had no idea. So for now it was just Bruce watching as he swung around the city.

"Nice. Think you could convince him to stay long enough to meet Pete?" Tony jokingly asked.

Bruce shook his head, "I can't say. He doesn't interact with people all that often."

"So he's like you then?" Clint stated more than asked. Bruce nodded slightly glaring towards Tony who looked like he was going to try and decode Spider-Man's DNA to learn who he was so he could meet Peter. Tony looked sheepish as he walked back toward Steve planning something for Peter's birthday.

Bruce inwardly smiled. This wouldn't stop Tony, but it would give Bruce more time to help Spiderman truly become his own hero.

**Nyx811 gave me this idea and I agree. This was hard to write as I am unfamiliar with tablets and prefer a keyboard. Nonetheless this may be continued if reviewers demand. However, this was just a cuddly scene for our favorite Spider-bug hero. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own 'When will the snow trees grow?' The story belongs to Ben Shecter.**

"Please Pop?" Little five year old Peter asked, big doe brown eyes pleaded to his blonde haired father. Steve laughed at his son's enthusiasm.

"Alright," he said scooping him into his arms. Peter smiled with his missing front teeth smile. Steve plucked the book Peter held in his arms, and sat down with Peter on his lap. He felt Peter squirm as he snuggled closer to his dad to get comfortable. He opened the well worn hard back book to a picture of a boy and a bear on the edge of a painted forest where the trees were still green.

"When will the snow trees grow?" He began softly with a smile. He then turned the page to another painted picture, one of the boy and the bear in a pumpkin patch with their backs to either a rising or setting sun over a beautiful autumn farm field and hills.

"After the pumpkins are harvested, And the leaves change color," he continued flipping the page. He felt Peter snuggle closer listening to the lull of his voice. His eyes sparkled looking at the next picture of the bear and boy moving freshly split logs.

"And the wind blows around the house. When the chimneys are cleaned, And the logs are cut, split, and stored," he said looking at his droopy eyed son. he turned the page again to the bear and boy inside a home pulling quilts out of a closet.

"When the warm quilts are taken from the closet, along with the sweaters and coats," Steve continued turning the page yet again. This time the boy and bear were in a barn filled with comfortable straw with a sign selling half priced lemonade and a crescent moon out the window.

"When cold lemonade doesn't taste as sweet. And the darkness comes early. And the cricket's song is soft."

"Then will the snow trees grow?" Peter half read, half asked.

"No," Steve smiled, "We have more time to go..."

He continued to turn the page despite seeing his young son drift off. A wordless page capturing the essence of autumn in a forest with the boy and bear painting a cat on a boat in the lake. Moving to the next page the boy and bear wear in a kitchen.

"When the pumpkins are turned to pie, And when the leaves fall upon the ground," he continued turning the page. The next picture was the boy and bear in a dark home with a candle in paw.

"And the wind blows inside the house, And when the smoke curls from the chimney," he said getting even softer as Peter fought to stay awake. The next page had the bear with a book, sitting near the fire place looking at the boy, who was looking at the book.

"And the fireplace is good to be near," he said turning the page to the bear in a bed with two hand puppets and the boy smiling next to it, "When quilts are on the beds," switching to the next page with the boy and bear walking, bundled in warm clothes.

"And the sweaters and coats are comfortable to wear," he continued on even with Peter barely staying awake. The next page had the boy painting the bear, each with a mug in their hands.

"When hot chocolate is the most delicious thing to drink," he continued. The next page was the boy hugging the bear on a rather dreary night, wear everything looked brown except for the river and the boy's scarf.

"And when there is a quiet , And you can feel the first frosty flake upon your face, Then you will know it is time the snow trees grow," he finished.

"Wanna say g'night to Bwuce," Peter yawned. Steve sighed picking his son up with the book in hand.

"I'm sorry Petey. Bruce isn't here. He is working right now."

Peter groggily grabbed the book and turned it to the page after the story ended. The picture was somewhat sad and filled with longing. The bear leaving the boy to go deep into the woods, the sun not having entirely left the sky giving a dark reddish-orange color. He put his fingers to his lips and then put them over the bear's retreating form.

"That's me," he said pointing at the boy, "And that's Bwuce."

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked his son who was snuggling into the crook of his shoulder.

"Cause he's so nice, and people afwaid of him. An' he had to go 'way," he yawned closing his eyes. Steve gave his son a sad smile.

"He'll come home Peter. A bear always comes home after winter.

.-.-.

**Um... Yeah I like this story. I could have had Bruce read it but I seem to hear this story more in Steve's voice than Bruce's... But Bruce is still loved. Isn't Bruce a giant teddy bear? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter loves his crazy family. He loves his superhero dads, Asgardian Uncle, Jotun Uncle (usually involves some insane unforeseen circumstance) and Assassin Aunt and Uncle. It isn't uncommon to see Peter tinkering with Tony in his lab or read and discuss books with Steve. It wasn't rare to see Peter trying to learn self-defense from Clint (after the kidnappings, they all agreed Peter needed to know how to defend himself) or studying with Natasha (she was a great foreign language teacher). It wasn't even strange to see Peter come home complaining about his stomach after Thor discovered an unsuspecting all you can eat buffet or Loki reprimanding Peter's manners when he visited.

But everyone in the family knows that he is most likely going to cuddle with Bruce.

When they see them together they do science together (usually with Tony directing what they were doing), they watch TV together (if Thor hasn't broken it because it has become "possessed" again) and most notably, cuddle. Granted they never actually did that on purpose. One would just always end up falling asleep on the other and the other person wouldn't move. Usually it was Bruce who would fall asleep first. Being a "jolly green giant" took a lot out of Peter's "favorite" uncle.

Peter and Bruce don't have normal bonding time though. When they do get close, it usually is something like this…

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded."

Peter looked over at Bruce with a cocked eyebrow. His left arm banged, bruised and bleeding from his shoulder to his limp wrist. Pieces of his web shooter lying next to Peter as his skin began to scab over. It was an off day. One too many crooks waiting to ambush him, a crowbar on his wrist, followed by the cops. And now Bruce was playing Mama Bear. Again.

"You can't ground me."

"Yes I can."

"You aren't either of my dads."

"No. But I can tell Thor about your late night activities."

Peter paled. It would be one thing to tell his dads. Bruce would be under the bus in trouble too for knowing. But if Thor said something well… you really can't fault the big guy not understanding social norms.

"How long," Peter relented.

"Two weeks. And I want to see your English grade go up."

"Aw come on! You know I don't understand all the symbolism junk!"

"And that's why you need time off. Now, maybe if you get your homework done _correctly_, Spiderman can swing around town tomorrow."

"You know, everyone complains about Tony, Tasha, and Clint manipulating people, I think they forget you're just as bad."

"No Peter, that's just for you," he said with a knowing smile, "Now let's get back to cleaning your shoulder. Still gives me a heart attack when you come home bleeding from a night out."

"Makes me flinch every time someone shoots me. Luckily that rarely happens."

"Yes but every time you've been shot, you've been in the suit, and shot by either the police, SHIELD or Clint while he's searching for Spiderman for Fury."

"Just wait till Tasha joins in."

Bruce paled as he stopped cleaning the bullet would.

"You are giving me unnecessary grey hairs."

"Blame the crazy criminals. Not me."

Bruce gave Peter a tense smile.

"I think I'm going to blame your fathers. They both run out and are setting a bad example."

Peter raised his brow at his pseudo uncle.

"Well… Tony is at least."

Peter laughed before grimacing because of the pain that blossomed from his shoulder. Bruce frowned at Peter's pain as he began wrapping the shoulder in bandages. As he finished he gave Peter a shaky smile.

"You're all done. Be more careful next time Peter?"

"Of course. As much as I like spending time with you, this isn't very fun for me either."

Bruce sighed as he handed Peter a clean shirt. Peter slipped the shirt on only to snort seeing the it as an Iron Man shirt. Gold and Red with a blue arc reactor design on the chest.

"I wish Dad would stop advertising the suit," Peter groaned.

Bruce smiled, "At least he hasn't put it in magazines."

"Yeah. Pops would kill him if he did."

"I believe Fury would first."

"Maybe… You think Tony is making some for the other Avengers?" Peter smirked. Bruce paled.

"I hope not. I don't exactly where a shirt when I'm angry."

"Hm… Maybe Dad will advertise Hulk pants," Peter laughed. Bruce's face grew slightly pink with that comment.

"Never tell Tony and I'll help you fix your web shooters."

"Deal. Purple ripped pants should not be worn by some individuals."

**Not so cuddly but… Angsty humor is somewhat entertaining. I hope you all enjoyed this installment of this particular story. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Peter?"

"Go away," Peter sniffled. A soft click came from the door, allowing light to bathe the dark room before closing once more.

"JARVIS. Please keep Tony and Steve out for a minute."

"Of Course Master Bruce," JARVIS stated with its perfectly British tone. Bruce turned a lap on and walked over to the curled up mess of a teen, Peter Benjamin Parker Stark-Rodgers.

"They know," Peter sobbed into his pillow. Bruce's eyes dulled for a moment. He sat next to the quivering teen pulling him toward his chest. Peter wrapped his arms around Bruce and continued to cry into his chest. Bruce threaded his fingers through his hair, stroking his head similarly to how Tony would when Peter had nightmares as a child.

"They want me to stop," Peter finally said as he began to calm down. Bruce's eyes softened.

"They only want you to be safe. They don't want to lose you."

"That's why I go."

Bruce looked down at Peter. His face was still buried in his chest but each word seemed to be spoken with a clarity Bruce had not heard before.

"I don't want anyone to loose someone like I lost Uncle Ben and Aunt May, or my mom and dad. I lost them all before I turned five. I can barely remember them and it still hurts. I couldn't do anything then. But I'll be damned if I can't do something now to help anyone. I'm stronger now. I can't just sit by while you guys are saving the world. I… I don't want to lose any of you."

Bruce tightened his grip slightly on Peter.

"I know. God knows I fear a day will come that not all of us will return," Bruce admitted, "I know it's hard. I don't know what's going to happen next Peter."

He stood still as he felt Peter's held loll on his shoulder asleep. He smiled as he felt his cell phone buzz.

"Hello?" he answered quietly.

"Banner." It was Fury.

"Yes?"

"Spiderman is with you?"

"I don't believe that is any concern of yours," Bruce growled hanging up the phone. He began threading his fingers through his pseudo nephew's hair.

"Peter?" a soft voice spoke through the door, "May I come in?"

It was Steve.

"He's asleep," Bruce responded. The door clicked open letting in Steve Rogers, Super Solider of World War Two. His eyes looked similar to a raccoon with the dark rings showing a distinct lack of sleep. He wearily walked towards Peter's bed before sitting on the other side of his sleeping son. He gave a small smile to Bruce who only frowned at the solider.

"Well?" Bruce asked softly as to not wake Peter.

"Tony's tearing apart his suit."

"Peter's not going to like that."

"Well, Tony said that no son of his was going to be swinging around New York in Spandex."

Bruce raised a brow curiously, "Well, I did try to purchase Kevlar for him but he kept saying that it didn't move with him like spandex did."

"That's not stopping Tony from working on it in his lab."

Bruce furrowed his brow.

"You are really letting Peter go out and continue to be Spiderman after the little fight you had with him?"

Steve sighed looking far older than his frozen body let on.

"He has a point. That doesn't mean he should have gone behind our backs. Nor does it mean he should have kept his powers a secret. We love him and only want to protect him. I guess we aren't quite ready for our baby to face the world. Especially with our occupations. We never thought Peter would even think about doing what we do."

"Steve, he's grown up around Norse Gods, Master Assassins, Scientists and a frozen solider. He's been raised knowing more about the government than most adults when he was thirteen. I don't think he's even considered doing something outside of working for SHEILD, science or military."

"Military?" Steve questioned.

"Be glad that only lasted about a day. He wanted to be the next Captain America so he started using all your training equipment. Thankfully Clint was there and able to get him out of the gym before he hurt himself."

"Where was I in all this?"

"Meeting with Fury. That was when Tony changed all the SHEILD passwords and you had to make sure they didn't kill each other."

Steve chuckled at the memory. Now that he thought about it, he recalled dragging Tony in by his ear while Clint was wrestling with Peter while Natasha typed something on her phone. His guess then was a report for Fury. Now that he knew what transpired, he could only assume that she had been asking Jarvis to tighten security in the gym for Peter.

"_Master Bruce, Master Steve, Sir is done,"_ Jarvis stated in a British monotone. Not a moment later Tony barged in covered in grease and grime. His hair messy and goggles askew on his forehead. A grin spread from ear to ear.

"It's done!"

"So we heard," Steve stated. Tony pouted before glaring at the speaker system.

"You weren't supposed to tell them Jarvis."

"_My apologies sir. I figured I should alert them."_

"Yeah, yeah. So, who wants to see the iron spider?"

**Okay. So this is meh. I don't know. Maybe I'll do a follow up for when Peter wakes up. Maybe. Well, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Peter walked into Avenger's tower steaming mad. Nothing was going right today. He had been banged and bruised with the taste of blood in his mouth. Everything was healing so it wasn't a big deal. But it came with the fact that his suit was ripped to ribbons. Yep, under his clothes he was wearing strips of red and blue spandex covering his most private of parts.

What? He couldn't exactly buy spandex underpants. Only Bruce would understand and he did not want to have to subject Bruce and through extension, Hulk, through that storm. Not to mention his dad trying to invent some underpants for him. Let it be known that spandex and Tony Stark do not get along. Just one day and a visit from Reed Richards ruined everything spandex had to offer in Tony's eyes.

Shivering in repulsion of that repressed memory, he stepped into the elevator and pressed the 38th floor. The one he shared with his parents. Although he had heard that Tony was planning on building a floor for Spiderman since Fury was looking into recruiting him… He wondered to himself if he could be an avenger without either of his parents figuring out he was Spiderman.

He already lived under their roof as Spiderman for the last year as Spiderman. But he had the good fortune as to not interact with avengers outside of Hulk who, off the record, had adopted the spangle-colored-arachnid of New York. On the record, Hulk seemed to favor him over just about any other hero. Even his own dads. Granted he understood why he was favored over Tony. He could be a little… overbearing. Steve though, maybe he was a little too dated for Hulk to care for? Or maybe it was because he was a solider and Hulk remembers being hunted down like an animal by soldiers. That may be the only reason that Spiderman could just stick to Hulk's back firing at will during a rampage.

He was brought out of his mindscape as the elevator doors opened on floor 35. Clint's floor. He gave Peter a wolfish grin before entering.

"Peter bird! How's my favorite nephew?"

Peter rolled his eyes to hide his wince as Clint through an arm over Peter's healing shoulder. That injury was courtesy of… a six inch pocket knife. It was but a scratch. A three inch deep scratch but it should have scabbed over by now.

"I'm your only nephew. Unless there's something you want to tell me," Peter smirked at Clint. Now it was Clint's turn to roll his eyes.

"You know you're the only one for me," he exaggerated. Peter scoffed hiding a moan as more weight fell on his shoulder. He briefly wondered why his Spidey-Sense didn't react as quickly. Or was it that it didn't perceive it as a large threat with his recent endeavors? He wasn't quite sure. He'd need to talk to Bruce about it.

"And if Thor has a son what then?"

Clint's brow furrowed.

"I'd be godfather. Kid would already have an uncle."

"Sure you would," Peter said getting out of Clint's arm as the elevator doors opened. He began walking missing a look of confusion on Clint's face. He fought to keep upright with his body being a little light on blood.

"Peter?" Clint said softly. Peter turned, his eyes not fully open. He saw Clint look at his hand and back to Peter. Concern and fury fought in his eyes, "What happened?"

Peter's eyes narrowed before refocusing on Clint's hand. It wasn't red before. Oh. Damn. Was that blood?

In no time at all, Peter felt Clint grab his upper arm. He began dragging him to the elevator.

"Jarvis. Please get Steve and Tony to the med bay."

"_Right away Master Clint._"

Wait med bay? His dads? Oh no!

"Wait Clint! I feel fine!"

Clint's hand tightened slightly as Peter tried to pull his arm away. He only succeeded in getting Clint to hold him by the wrist. Peter continued to squirm until Clint stopped, making Peter fall forward. Clint swiftly turned around, keeping one shoulder low as Peter fell. Sure enough he fell onto Clint's shoulder. Before he could get off, Clint stood at full height, his arm wrapped around Peter's back, binding his arms. Peter went limp knowing that there was no way he would be able to escape without exposing something "unnatural" about him.

Clint walked into the med bay and placed Peter on one of the beds quickly strapping him down.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"You need a checkup. And you are not running," Clint stated. Peter's eyes widened slightly as he heard footfall from the hallway. He held in a sigh of relief to see Bruce walking in with a clipboard.

"Clint. I can take it from here."

"He tried to run Doc," he commented. Bruce gave him a look.

"I know what I'm doing Clint. I can handle it from here-"

"PETER!"

The doors flew open with a panting Captain America and a half armored Iron Man. Captain America's eyes were wide behind his cowl, sweat dripping down his jaw. His shield clenched tightly in his hands. He sprinted over to the bedside as Tony more hobbled over. He had both of his gauntlets and one of his boots. Other than that he was just Tony. As Tony made his way over, Captain America removed his cowl to show the face of a very concerned Steve Rogers. Peter shrunk away as much as possible from his dads. A blue gloved hand brushed hair out of his face that was feebly attempting to hide him from his dads' concern.

"Peter, what happened?" Steve asked in a soothing tone. Tony meanwhile was staring at the blood on the shirt with barely contained rage. Peter attempted to swallow but his mouth was to dry making him even more uncomfortable.

"Can't the questions wait until I take a look at him?" Bruce questioned trying to help Peter.

"We want to see them," Tony stated in an emotionless voice.

"Wait? What?"

"We want to see the injuries."

"Tony-"

"Dammit Bruce! He's our son! We should know. Steve and I go out there and get hurt. We've had our fair share of injuries. We won't get in your way."

"Tony-"

"No Bruce. I agree with Tony," Steve interrupted, "We aren't leaving."

The dads crossed their arms refusing to budge. Clint took a few steps back towards the door. He was certain it was just intimidation but if the big guy were to get out then he'd have to call in back up. Bruce glanced over at Peter for a second. Peter gave a resigned look.

Bruce walked over to the bed, pulling a curtain around it.

"Jarvis, seal the space," Bruce stated.

"_Right away Master Bruce."_

"DAMMIT BRUCE! JARVIS OPEN UP!"

"_Master Banner has full control of the medical facility as you have had it programed sir."_

"We have ten minutes max Peter. Let's get started," Bruce sighed. A tired smile graced his lips as Peter stripped from his shirt. He shoulder was scabbed over in a jagged line. Bits of his suit were stuck on the dried skin. Little shreds of fabric across his chest resembled a web as it barely held together. Little scabbed nicks across his chest were almost completely healed. He tapped the wall twice revealing a bowl of warm water and a towel. He began helping Peter clean the shoulder injury while Peter dealt with the smaller cuts and bruises.

The bloodied shreds of Peter's uniform were tossed into a bin beside Bruce.

"We'll get it once we have you presentable," Bruce said with a smile. Peter nodded his head. Once Peter was at least presentable, Tony had hacked his way past the extremely private curtain. Both of Peter's dads looked at the nasty injury on Peter's shoulder.

"Now. What happened," Tony demanded, his arms crossed. Peter averted his eyes with shame.

"I got mugged."

Silence traveled through the med bay. Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mugged? Where? How?" Steve asked with concern.

"Half way home. They recognized me from the papers with dad," Peter lied. He didn't like throwing Tony under a proverbial bus but it was believable. Tony looked away with grief. He was responsible for his son's injury. Why did he have a sudden urge to grow mushrooms in a darkened corner? Steve pulled Peter into a warm yet loose hug.

"Why did you hide this from us?"

"I didn't want you to worry. You and dad are always busy with bigger problems."

"We're never too busy for you Pete," Tony said joining the hug. Peter smiled as he enjoyed the tender family moment.

"That's nice and all but I need to wrap Peter's shoulder."

Steve and Tony let Peter go and began walking out of the room. Steve, noticing a full waste bin picked it up and left the room following Tony.

"Guess I need to make Peter his own suit."

"Tony!"

"What? He needs protection on the go! And I am not having Tasha or Clint teach him to be an assassin. And no offence Steve, but I do not want Peter to have to go through boot camp."

"I understand Tony. We'll think of something," he said readjusting the waste basket. Tony's eyes landed on a piece of fabric hanging out of the basket. It was blue. Peter wasn't wearing anything blue. He gently grabbed the fabric (spandex his mind shuddered in disgust) and looked closely. It was a shred of bloodied blue fabric but there was no mistaking the spider sitting on its wed simply there on the shirt.

"Steve," he said in a whisper. He held the strip in front of Steve. His eyes widened at the implications.

"Tony. You don't think-?"

"Jarvis! I want all recordings of night time hours outside of Peter's room now."

"_Right away sir_."

"Tony! This is crazy!"

"It makes sense Steve. He hasn't been sleeping, he is spending more time than usual with Bruce, he's eating more, his grades are all over the place and he was interested in trying chocolate covered ants!"

"I'm sure he said he didn't want to try them."

"That's what he said but let's face it, Peter's a teenaged spider!"

**And well… that led to discovery. So this is more of a prequel to the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
